


The tipping point

by Divinae



Series: Stetopher 2018 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is over Scott's shit, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Multi, Peter and Chris to the rescue, Stetopher Week, Stiles Stilinski Gets Bitten, True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Once again, Stiles finds himself following his best friend into a trap. It won't be the first time, but will it be the last.He just hopes Peter and Chris will get there in time before someone dies.---Stetopher Week: Day 6: Werewolves





	The tipping point

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all,
> 
> Once again I came up with this idea today at work and threw it together this evening.
> 
> It's unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.

“Scott, something fishy is going on,” Stiles confided with his best friend.

Scott stopped as they passed another abandoned building to face him.

“Stiles, he seemed nice enough and he even announced when he entered our town to set up a meeting with us.” Scott huffed and started further into the deserted run down area of Beacon Hills. 

“See, that right there is wrong. You are the alpha, the True Alpha at that, yet he’s telling you were to met. That is wrong. They come to us on our own terms.” Stiles waves his arms about in the air.

“Well, we’re okay with this,” Liam pipes up for his Alpha. 

Stiles sighed as he fell further to the back of the group. Allison and Liam on either side of Scott, making Stiles behind them.

He shoots off another text to Peter and Chris. Stiles also doesn’t buy the blatant lie about Derek being to busy to come. Hell, if he hadn’t stopped by as they were leaving Scott’s house, he probably wouldn’t be here either. 

His phone vibrates and he opens the message.

“Really,” he shakes his iPhone at Scott. “What, decided to conveniently not text any of the pack who you know is right and would tell you this is a stupid idea.”

“Look,” The alpha flashes his red eyes at the friend, “if you hate it so much leave. I’m not making you come.”

Stiles wants to punch him in the face.

“Oh, like I’m going to let you walk into a trap without my help. Ally, the only one I think would make it out alive. Let’s get this over this,” he closes his eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath.

Soon, they arrive at the old warehouse and head into the poorly lit place. The floor is dirty and the windows are caked with so much dust the sunlight barely breaks through. It smelt musky.

The visiting Alpha is a tall man with unkempt hair, and the his eyes keep twitching all over the place. Behind him is a deathly pale woman slumped in a chair wheezing loudly. 

“Thank you, True Alpha,” the other man sounded like a robot.

“Of course, so what can I do for you,” Scott takes a step forward with his hand extended out.

“Good to see you granted my wish of not inviting the Hales,” the man suddenly stopped fidgeting and grabbed the offered hand. He sniffed the hair and gave Stiles a pointed look.

Stiles knew he smelt like his mates, one of them being an Hale and the other a ex-hunter.

He quickly text 911 to them. He knew shit was about to hit the fan and needed backup. 

“You see, this is my mate, Maria,” the man stepped back and gently brushed her hair out of her face. “She is very sick but I read somewhere there is one cure.”

“Of, what is it that you need,” Scott smiled, “We’d be happy to help.”

“It’s simple. We need your True Alpha spark,” The man’s smile reminded Stiles of the Joker.

A second passed.

“Scott run,” Allison shoved him away and pulled out bow and arrow. She was to close as the older Alpha morphed into a hulking beast and charged.

Stiles gripped the Liam, “Run,” he shouted.

Allison was whacked against the head and she landed hard on the floor. 

Scott let his Alpha come forth and instead of attacking the crazy man he dodged the man to get to Allison.

“Scott,” Stiles screeched and ran towards them. 

Liam blocked the bigger man, and engaged him in a fight of claws, hits and kicks. 

“Allison,” Stiles called out as he approached them. The huntress turned towards him as Scott was running his hands over her. “I’ll help you. We gotta get out of here. The rest of the pack should be here soon.”

She nodded and started to reach out towards him. 

He knelt beside her to wrap her up in his arms when Scott sneered and attacked him. The True Alpha sunk his teeth into his bicep and the sounds of cracking and popping echoed in the vast building. 

A searing pain filled Stiles as he screamed out as Allison gasped in horror. Blood spurted everywhere from his wound.

“Shit, Stiles.” Scott’s face was human again, his eyes no longer red. 

Stiles stared at Scott in shock. After everything they had gone through. All that he had survived. His so-called best friend bit him. This was the tipping point of a friendship breaking forever. 

The deranged Alpha had broken free of Liam and slammed Scott to the ground. 

Allison dragged Stiles back a few feet as he cradled his injured arm.

“Fuck,” her friend cursed as his limp arm hung loosely. 

She pulled out an arrow and aimed at the large Alpha’s head as Scott, who’d morphed back, fought off his fangs.

“Hold tight, Stiles. My dad and Peter will be here soon for you.”

Unlike Scott, Allison came around to their friend’s relationship with her dad and the older ex-insane wolf. 

A swooshing passed Stiles ear as the arrow met its mark, knocking the man off her boyfriend.

“Scott, run to the door.” She cocked another arrow and shot it.

It wouldn’t kill the Alpha. She accidentally grabbed her practice arrows that weren’t laced with wolfsbane. 

“Stiles hold on,” she reassured her crying friend.

A roar silenced the room as Peter flew into the building. He scanned the room and his eyes flashed vibrant blue as they landed on Stiles bleeding arm.

Scott was running towards him with the other Alpha, arrows and all, chasing him at a slower pace. He stopped as Peter zoomed past and launched himself at the injured Alpha. 

The weak woman cried out for her mate. 

The born wolf clawed at the Alpha, not giving him a chance to counter the attack. Chunks of skin came off as Stiles’ boyfriend shredded him. 

Chris dashed over to Peter and aimed his gun at the Alpha.

The blue-eyed wolf pulled out an arrow and shoved it through the insane Alpha’s mouth. The impact was so hard the sharp object severed the head from the spinal cord, ending the other’s life. 

Peter’s eyes bled red as the Alpha’s power transferred into him.

Liam was bloody but healing. 

Allison held Stiles and forced his hand away to look at the wound. 

“Allison,” Scott shouted as he raced to them.

“Scott what the fuck,” the fiery woman yelled. 

The True Alpha landed beside them both. “I’m sorry man, I didn’t even realize you were there…”

Stiles vision blurred as he heard Allison ripping the True Alpha a new one. He saw his two boyfriends heading over to him as the world turned black around him. He knew the huntress and the two men would take care of him.

He didn’t hear another word.  
\-----

He was hot as if he was dumped in a lava pit. 

He groaned as he forced his eyes open only to blink several times and closing them again. The ceiling light seemed extra bright. His closed eyelids appeared red as the light shined through them.

“Stiles,” a familiar deep male voice spoke. He breathed in and smelt a thousand scents hit him at once. It was all to overwhelming for him. 

“Jesus,” the younger man covered his ears. “You don’t need to shout.”

His chest felt odd, like strings stretching out to others. 

“Oh,” he gasped as he realized it was his new pack bonds.

A cool rag touched his forehead and he sighed in relief.

“Sorry, love.” Peter whispered, “he forgets he doesn’t need to talk loud right now.”

The bond he had with Peter was stronger. Perhaps it was because they were both wolves.

A second past and the clicking of the light switch sounded off like a bomb.

“Listen to me and do as I tell you,” Peter said softly after the new wolf whimpered.

Stiles mumbled an okay and did as the born wolf to hold. After what felt like hours, he finally was able to open his eyes and tone down the effects of the bite.

“So, it took.” Stiles finally asked. 

Chris looked ragged, with stains on his shirt and ripped jeans. Large dark circles were under his eyes.

“It did. You were rough for a while. It’s been about two days since you passed out. As much as you slept, Chris and I stayed awake.” Peter informed him as he helped sit him up. 

Chris offered him a class of cold water. “Sip this,” he brushed his fingers through Stiles hair.

They sat on the bed in silence until the cup was empty and Chris retrieved it.

“So, what did I miss out on,” Stiles sighed.

“Short story. Scott is out of touch of his wolf he didn’t hear you despite that Allison had. She was so pissed with him, she broke it off for good.”

He smelt fresh mint from Chris. He’d had to ask Peter to teach him different scents for different emotions. He knew his boyfriend never though the True Alpha was good enough for his daughter. 

“Um, oh, I killed the deranged Alpha that started this all.” He flashed his red eyes at him. “His mate was to far gone and she asked us to put her out of her misery…” he trailed off.

“Oh, is that why I feel…” he pointed to his chest. He knew Peter would have fulfilled her wish. He’d lost one mate before and knew the heartbreak. He was lucky to have found love again not once, but twice with Stiles and Chris.

“Yes, you and your wolf instinctively had chosen me as your Alpha. So, your bond is slightly stronger with me.” Peter leaned in and inhaled Stiles woodsy scent.

Stiles nodded and closed his eyes.

“Chris and I brought you up to the Hale cabin. Derek is staying back in town to help with the pack. I told give us a week to get you under control. Mostly, so you can enjoy your new werewolf stamina with us.” Peter slung his arm over Stiles bare chest.

“Allison or Derek will keep us updated,” Chris replied as he slipped onto the other side of Stiles and kissing his cheek. “But, for now I want to sleep.” He yawned.

“Scott,” he asked. 

Stiles felt Peter’s lips curve up against his neck.

“It’s Hale territory and I refuse to share with an Alpha, True or not, who won’t learn control.” 

“What did you do,” his eyes wide open.

“I wanted to kill him, but Chris and Allison talked me out of it. It was actually her idea to send him to the Satomi’s pack. If there is one person who has any hope or patience to set him straight, it will be here. Liam went with him but the rest chose to stay.”

Stiles knew soon they’d have to head back. Peter was sane this time around. He had hope that his Alpha would finally make the strong pack out of the members who chose to stay.

Stiles grunted. “I never wanted to be a wolf,” and threw his arm over his eyes. 

“I know love. Though I must say I already know you’re going to be magnificent.”

Stiles knew he had a lot to learn about being a wolf but knew he was already better than Scott ever had been. It helped he had his two lovers with him and one of them was also his Alpha.

Everything would be okay.

Also, Peter was right. The sex was awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> I know. If the ending feels a bit rushed... it is. I sometimes find it hard to find a good stopping point. It's one(of the many) things I need to work on.
> 
> Hope you liked it.


End file.
